


Virgil in Trouble with Scott?

by thunderbird_dragon



Category: Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderbird_dragon/pseuds/thunderbird_dragon
Summary: This fanfiction follows Thunderbirds are Go Season 3 Episode 15 Powerplay, where Virgil was talked into 'tipping' Thunderbird 4 out the pod by Alan.So here Virgil is uncharacteristically in trouble with Scott over this incident, not that Alan or Gordon stay out of it - though eventually it's Grandma who has the last word.





	Virgil in Trouble with Scott?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just headcannon fanfiction - I own nothing of Thunderbirds or it's characters.

Grandma’s hand on his shoulder was gentle but firm.  “Now Virgil, that just wasn’t like you, you’re usually so careful.  Measured in everything you do.  Whatever made you do something so outright dangerous?”

Her words lacked that usual softness that she reserved for him, her favourite grandson, and that hurt him just as much as the disappointed look on her eyes.

He knew full well that Gordon had not complained about being tipped out of the pod, he wasn’t hurt, had even said it was awesome and there was no damage done to Thunderbird Four. But still…  There had been the lecture from John on his way home and now Scott sat opposite Virgil and Grandma, his head in his hands, like her, unable to understand the foolishness of Virgil’s actions.

“One slight mistake, Virg. Gordon had no control over Thunderbird Four.  He could have hit one of the cliffs, spun out of control.  Been hurt.  Or worse.” Scott looked up at him for the first time, the strain of the mission still fresh on his face, piled even higher by this error of judgment from the so-called sensible one. “We needed everyone on this one, Virg.  Your stupidity could have cost us all dearly!”

Grandma halted him with a look that screamed ‘that’s enough Scott.’  They both knew Virgil was unaccustomed to being in trouble.  This would hit him harder than the others by the shear fact that it so seldom happened to him.  They could both see he knew he was wrong.

Scott waved a dismissing hand at his brother. Virgil, almost unable to look at either of them, fled.

Upstairs, sat on the floor either side of the hallway, Gordon and Alan had heard it all.  Both felt a share in the guilt.  

As Virgil came to the top of the stairs, Gordon whispered earnestly. “Virg, I swear I didn’t tell them!”

Virgil shook his head, unable to speak to begin with, then sitting beside Alan, his back firmly against the wall for support, he said, “I know that, but… well the amount of noise we all made, plus the monitoring, gave it all away.”

“It was my fault, Virgil. It was my idea!”  Alan offered by way of apology.

Virgil ruffled the boys head, “Yeah well, you might have to admit to that Al.  I think you’re next.”

And right on cue, Scott summoned Alan.

The boy screwed up his face and took a deep breath as he reached the top of the stairs, starting instantly with.  “It wasn’t Virgil’s fault, it was my idea!”

“Well that was obvious Alan! Virgil wouldn’t usually be that stupid!” Scott retorted immediately.

“Now hang on, Scott!” A third voice joined in as Gordon clattered down the stairs behind his little brother.  “It may not have been Virgil or Alan’s finest decision but no one got hurt, Thunderbird Four didn’t have a scratch!  Well, not until I had to chisel the nanocrete off.  But the point is…”

“The point is that you’re just as bad as the other two.  It was all a big joke to you!  You could have been killed.  But no, you just hoot about how awesome it was!”  Scott was red faced and glaring at both his little brothers.  “I think I blame you most, Gordon!”

“Wha?”

“That’s unfair Scott!” Virgil had regained some of his composure and was stood shoulder to shoulder with his younger brothers at the bottom of the stairs.  “Gordon had no idea we were going to do that to him!”

“And that’s the point isn’t it!”  Scott’s voice dropped to a deadly tone.  “He had no idea, he wasn’t prepared, anything could have happened.  But still he didn’t complain or take it up with me afterwards! No, because he’s just as dumb assed as you two!”

Grandma’s hand again rested on a shoulder, if she was worried about any of them right then, it wasn’t Virgil’s hurt pride.  Or harsh words to the smallest of the Tracy boys.  Or even what harm might have befallen Gordon.

No, if she worried about any of them, it was Scott.

The thrumming of the vein in his neck, the anger with which he clenched his fists, the stress in his words.

“Steady there Scott.” She spoke quietly just to him, “Enough now.  They’ve got the idea now you need to take some time out.”  He resisted but she insisted. Turning on the younger ones, she finished it with, “You’re all grounded for a week!”

Gordon went to argue but Virgil pulled him away, leading the younger ones away to safety before Scott could start off again.

“And you.”  She turned back to Scott, “You’re included in that grounding!”

“Me?  Why?”  but he knew. “Okay.  Okay, I agree, I lost it there for a moment.”

“For more than a moment, Scott.  Your stress is up through the roof again.  How can I help?”

Scott shook his head, he felt exhausted, the day catching up with him fast.  “Dunno Grandma, a hug might help!”

She took him at his word whether he meant it or not, and pulled him into a Grandma Special Hug, the type that she used to give them if they’d scrapped their knee or had fallen from the tree in the back yard.

“Y’know, it’s not so out of character for Virgil to do something like that.”  She offered.  Scott frowned at her.  “When you were all little, it was so hard for him, being the middle child.  Half the time he wanted to be all grown up like you two older boys, the other half he just wanted to be a mischievous kid like the little ones.  He was torn there in the middle ground between you all.”

“Never thought of it like that before.”

Grandma smiled up at her eldest grandson.  “It was easy for you, you were the first, you knew who you were.  Virgil found it harder.”  She pulled him out at arm’s length to take a good look at him.  “Calmer now?”

Scott nodded rather sheepishly.  “Yeah, sorry Grandma.”

“S’okay.  Maybe you ought to go find them all and start building bridges, hey?”  She released her hold of him with a smile of encouragement.  Then as he turned for search for his brothers, she added.  “But you’re all still grounded for a week!”


End file.
